


I Love You, Present Tense

by rensbloom



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensbloom/pseuds/rensbloom
Summary: What if Serena never came back?





	I Love You, Present Tense

Dear Serena,

It's been so long since we've spoken, I suppose I've rather assumed you've forgotten about me. Not in a literal sense, obviously - I imagine it would be rather difficult to forget your first lesbian fling. God, sorry, that sounds so bitter. I didn't mean it like that at all. But since you've not spoken to me, not answered my messages, I assumed you wanted space. Then more time went on, and my assumption shifted from space to, well, more of an ending really. That was how it felt, at least.

I've tried to convince myself that wasn't your intention. I'm still holding out hope - marginal hope, don't get me wrong - but it's there, a little speck of dust on all the surfaces I try to wipe clean of you. I think for the first time, for the first time in my entire life, I have fallen in love, Serena. I got over Marcus, though I'd hardly say I ever loved him. Alex? I cared for her, certainly, but our relationship was dominantly a sexual one, without much of the world of emotions coming into it. I suppose that's why I did it - you know I find it hard at the best of times to feel.

I've been keeping a close eye on Elinor's grave. Visited just this morning, actually. It's clean, it has fresh flowers and I made sure everything was still as it should be.

I don't know what else I have to say. I hope you're well. I hope you'll read this. Reply if you want to. If you don't, I suppose that's a message in itself.

I love you, Serena. Present tense.

Bernie

**Author's Note:**

> One shot idea that got stuck in my head. Hope you like. (I know it's short but I wrote it at college, soooo.)  
> Working on Chapter 4 of AMIF - shouldn't be too long.  
> Xo Ren


End file.
